Shizuru s Chronicles
by Makujita
Summary: Es una historia alternativa del fantasy star portable 2 en el cual el protagonista es Shizuru y el personaje principal del juego, supuestamente, que es su amiga de la infancia. Shizuru la hace su prisionera y siente algo por ella cuando esta escapa de él.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Prisionera (Mimí)

Todo estaba muy oscuro para mí…lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el lugar de las reliquias haciendo una misión hasta que aquel monstruo me…me…¡Oh, vaya…!, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que me pasó en ese momento…

En cuanto logré despertar, pude vislumbrar unas figuras borrosas a lo lejos.

**Buen trabajo…ya me ocuparé de ella…**

No estaba muy segura de que sucedía, pero la figura más oscura se estaba acercando hacia mí hasta que se para ante mis narices y toma mi barbilla para levantarla.

**Algo me dijo que te encontraría aquí, Mimí…**

Aquella voz me resultaba muy familiar, pero no caía en donde la había oído, estaba muy mareada y cansada como para pensar donde la escuché por primera vez.

**No despiertas, ¿eh…?, muy bien…tómate tu tiempo aquí encadenada…**

En cuanto dijo la palabra "encadenada", abrí mis ojos de par en par e intenté soltarme, pero me era inútil, estaba encadenada de pies y manos. En cuanto recuperé la vista, pude ver de quien se trataba.

**Shizuru…¿por qué…?, ¿por qué me haces esto…?**

Le pregunto al joven de cabellos blancos con una expresión de tristeza y desconcierto en mi rostro, pero este se limitaba a mirarme con algo de asco y sonreía con algo de malicia, entonces se agacha hasta mi altura y acaricia mis cabellos con su mano derecha de forma tierna, sin embargo, sabía que era falso.

**Lo hago para destruir a Little Wing y a los Guardianes, querida, además de apoderarme de Inhelt. Y siento decirte que no soy Shizuru Shu, tomé prestado su cuerpo y sus recuerdos y acabas de convertirte en mi prisionera, Mimí Fonsbeau. **

Me sorprendí por aquellas palabras que me dijo aquella persona que tomaba a Shizuru en su beneficio…y más que sepa quien soy.

**¡No conseguirás salirte con la tuya, canalla!**

Al decir aquellas palabras, aquel chico me dio una bofetada y me agarra del cuello, estanpandome contra la pared.

**Me haré con todo, mocosa. Te tengo aquí además de prisionera, como rehén. Sé que eras la mejor amiga de Shizuru en su infancia y si te tengo de este modo, le podré debilitar y manejar a mi gusto…más te vale tener la boca cerrada si deseas vivir…**

Al terminar de hablar ese canalla, me lanza contra el suelo pero se vuelve a agachar para tomarme de la barbilla y sonreir al verme soltar unas lágrimas.

**Buena chica…No me extraña que Shizuru sienta debilidad por ti, eres lo más importante para él, pero yo mismo puedo arrebatárselo…**

Él sonreía y disfrutaba verme sufrir, por lo que me agarra de las manos y me empuja contra la pared haciéndome algo de daño en la espalda hasta que, cuando bajo la guardia, me roba un beso. Al separarse de mi al instante, pude notar en él una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro y caigo al suelo un tanto asustada.

**¿Has visto, Shizuru?, tu amiga recibió su primer beso y no fue el tuyo…¿cómo te sientes al ver que te robo lo más preciado para ti?, pobre estúpido…no le dijiste cuanto le importabas y mira como está ahora…Oh…pobrecita…que lástima me da…**

Aquellas últimas palabras que dijo me enfurecían y verle reírse de mí y de meterse con Shizuru, me volvía furiosa…muy furiosa…

Después de un rato, aquel farsante decide ausentarse para atender unos asuntos…En ese instante, no pude evitar pensar en Shizuru, entonces grité y me puse a llorar.

**Shizuru…**

Por mucho que le llamase, él no vendría a por mí…El cansancio pudo conmigo y me dormí apoyada contra la pared, esperando que pudiese ver el mañana sin temor y con Shizuru a salvo…

De pronto, escuché el ruido de la puerta de mi celda al abrirse, levanto un poco la cabeza sólo para ver y veía a Shizuru con una llave y liberándome de las cadenas. En cuanto me las quita, me coge en brazos semiconsciente y acerca su rostro al mio sólo para rozarlo de forma cariñosa y me mira con una expresión de tristeza.

**Siento haberte metido en esto, Mimí…ahora…duerme…**

En cuanto puso su mano sobre mis ojos, volví a ver todo negro hasta que escucho la voz de una mujer entre aquella bruma negra de mi mente…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Búsqueda (Shizuru Shu/ Kumhan)

Al día siguiente, me fui a buscar a mi prisionera, esta vez iba a ser un poco más…"gentil" con ella. En cuanto llegué a su celda, ví que no estaba y me puse furioso.

**¡¿Dónde diablos se ha metido…?**

Miro furioso a mis esbirros, cojo a uno de ellos y le estrello la cabeza contra la pared hasta dejarlo muerto.

**¡Pandilla de inútiles!, ¿cómo habéis dejado que escapara?**

Uno de ellos se acerca a mi y me susurra al oído algo desconcertante y absurdo.

**¡Imposible…!, ¡yo no…!**

Ahora empezaba a Recordar algo de lo sucedido anoche y muestro una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Ya veo…¡Bien, preparen mi vehículo!, voy a buscarla yo mismo…**

Mis esbirros me preparan una moto mientras me voy poniendo el traje de cuero para protegerme durante el trayecto y enfundo mi espada junto con el traje y, una vez preparado el vehículo, me subo a él y arranco.

**¡Vigilen el perímetro!, ¡puede que no se haya ido lejos!**

Dicho esto, me pongo el casco y acelero hacia la salida, llevándome a los prados de Parum. Al salir, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con un vehículo con el símbolo de los Guardianes…Entonces me escondo entre las plantas y voy observando que hacen…

**¡Traigan una camilla!, ¡rápido, no tenemos todo el día!**

En cuanto sacaron la camilla, ví que habían dado con Mimí, parecía estar muy grave. No es de extrañar…de las veces que la torturaba y la humillaba tarde o temprano se encontraría en tan detestable estado…

Al poco rato, meten a Mimí, tumbada en la camilla, dentro del vehículo de los Guardianes. Cuando se ponen en marcha, comienzo a seguirles de forma silenciosa y discreta.

Una hora más tarde, me encuentro frente al cuartel general de los Guardianes de Parum.

Paran el vehículo y sacan a Mimí de ahí. Conociendo a esta gente durante años, seguro que la obligarán a quedarse aquí para que reciba tratamiento médico y, según mis cálculos, pronto los guardianes celebrarán un baile en la sede de Parum. Será un baile de máscaras…en ese momento aprovecharé para capturarla y hacerme con su poder…

**CONTINUARÁ**

Pd: Siento haber escrito muy poco pero me reservaba para el siguiente capitulo ^^U


End file.
